Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 2: A Seijin from another Planet!
It was a day after the defeat of Aragus, life was back to normal and the destruction caused by Aragus was being rebuilt. Meanwhile, a alien in space, known as Alien Sylo was heading to Earth, seeking out his arch-enemy: Alien Eruzer. "Im going to kill that fool in cold blood once i get there.." Alien Sylo said to him self. A hour had passed, and Alien Sylo landed in Karatsu, Saga. "Now now, where could he be?" Sylo said to him self, and he looked around, seeing no sign of the alien. Citizens ran away, frightened and scared for their lifes. Sylo glanced down at the running creatures, and then emitted powerful flashes of light, they then caused small explosions, destroying a couple of buildings and killing some of the running citizens. "Dispatch the mesa's on this freak." Ordered the captain. Mesa tanks arrived, opening fire on Sylo, Sylo looked down at the mesa's as they fired lasers at him, but he teleported, the soldiers were confused as to where he was, when suddenly a few tanks exploded. Sylo cackled as the tanks blew up, he had teleported behind the tanks. The mesa tanks turned around, but he teleported behind them once again, and emitted powerful flashes of light from his fingers, causing even more mesa's to explode. "This guy can teleport, our mesa's are too slow for this job, bring out the jets." Jets flew overhead as the mesa's retreated, Sylo glanced up at the jets. The jets shot missles at Sylo, but he jumped into the air and swatted one out of the air, causing it to crash into a building. It exploded. The other jets soon met the same fate, the city was covered in fires. "Damn..he is one tough bastard." Said the captain. Suddenly, a loud screech is heard, Sylo turns to a forest, and sees a monkey-like kaiju walking out of the forest. "Huh? Who is this..?" Sylo questioned. The monkey beated his chest, taunting the alien. "How dare you taunt me? You piece of junk." Alien Sylo said in anger. Alien Sylo ran at the monkey kaiju, called Hegu. Hegu and Sylo grappled with eachother, none being able to overpower the other, Sylo broke free from Hegu's grip, did a backflip and then pointed his fingers quickly at the monkey, creating small explosions around Hegu. Hegu roared in pain as his skin was scorched, some of his leg fur was burnt off. Hegu then picked up a building, and tossed it at the alien, however, Sylo teleported behind Hegu and slammed his mass into him, causing Hegu to stumble forward and fall face first into a building. Sylo laughed as Hegu slowly climbed to his feet, bleeding from his nose. Hegu threw a quick and angry punch at Sylo, he managed to punch Sylo in the face, Sylo stumbled back, and grunted. "How dare you lay your hands on me..you stupid monkey!" Sylo shouted at Hegu. Hegu dashed at Sylo, and rammed into him, the alien nearly lost his balance and stumbled back. The alien threw a barrage of punches at the monkey, Hegu groaned and grunted as Sylo shoved his fist into his face over and over again. Hegu managed to stop the punches from continuing by grabbing the aliens fist, and twisting it. The alien screamed in pain, but teleported behind the primate and fired explosions at him. Hegu fell down and screeched in pain loudly, and Sylo jumped on top of him and began to pound his face in. Hegu could feel the energy fading, he had to act quick. The monkey, with his last bit of strength, tossed the alien off of him and onto a building, he then climbed to his feet, groaning and trembling. Sylo laughed, seeing his opponent weakened. "Why don't you just go home and get some sleep?" Sylo said, and then followed up on it with a cackle. Sylo charged at Hegu, and drop kicked him, causing Hegu to crash onto the ground. As Hegu was about to get up, Sylo raised his foot high and then slammed it down onto the monkeys chest, full force. The monkey let out a scream of agony. Sylo then picked up a building, and smashed it over Hegu's head. Hegu's groaned weakly, and blocked his face with his hands. Sylo jumped off the monkey, firing his explosions at the monkey, Hegu let out screeches and screams of pain as some of his skin was scorched and burnt off. Hegu was badly injured at this point, he tried to climb to his feet, but he fell back down. Hama Haruhiko arrived on the scene, and he stood on top of a building, watching the two titans. He saw Hegu, and noticed he was in bad condition. He looked over to Sylo, Sylo was cackling and laughing, enjoying him self. Hama put his hands in a X position, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. A bright flash of light was seen as Haruhiko entered the battlefield. Haruhiko let out a grunt as he jumped on top of Sylo from behind, pinning the alien to the ground, he then threw punches at the alien's back. Sylo screeched as Haruhiko did this, he shook Haruhiko off. Sylo turned around, and glanced at Haruhiko, he then pointing his fingers at him and fired his explosions. Haruhiko screamed as he fell down, he slowly got up, and fired the Ultra Shot at Sylo. Sylo stumbled back, and grunted. The two charged at eachother, both grappled eachother, then they both began to exchange blows. They had been punching eachother for atleast twenty seconds, but then Haruhiko's color timer began to beep, warning him that his time is limited on Earth. Hegu mustered up his strength, and slowly got up. Haruhiko did a backflip, and Hegu grappled Sylo from behind, restricting his arms. Haruhiko put his hands in a + sign, and was about to fire the Sonic Ray. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Shouted Sylo as he thrashed around, trying to escape from the grip of Hegu. Haruhiko fires the Sonic Ray at Sylo, and Sylo exploded. Hegu was panting, and sat down, exhausted. Haruhiko approached the monkey, and looked at him. Hegu glanced up at Haruhiko, and grinned a bit. Haruhiko nodded his head at Hegu, thanking him for his assistance. He then looked up at the sky, and flew away. Hegu waved goodbye at the Ultraman as he flew off. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes